The Immortality Stone
by Alex Dark-serpent
Summary: Rogue Wolf series book 1:  There is no boy-who-lived, rather the girl-who-lived. How will this change things? Eventual yaoi   TMR/Naharri
1. Prologue

Prologue

-separater-

Dumbledore was the first to find the child after the attack. Voldemort had attacked the Potters, just like he predicted. It was all going to be a part of his plan. The Potter child, a girl, would be the perfect weapon against the dark lord. While there had been no guarantee that the child would 'defeat' Tom, it was a good chance …

He blasted aside debris as he took the child out of the ruined Potter home. He wanted to leave the girl with Sirius Black, but the man was in trouble. He'd gone and killed 13 muggles along with Peter Petigrew. That landed him a cell in Azkaban for sure. Thus, it was the relatives of Lily Potter-Evans that would raise the child. The girl-who-lived.

-separater-

Remus Lupin stood in the shadows as he watched Dumbledore holding onto the child. He could smell the child from almost anywhere, and that would be the fall in Dumbledore's plans. Like I will let him keep her here. The old man probably just wants her to be beaten into submission before he goes to Hogwarts. After what Lily told us of her sister, the muggle, that is the only thing leaving her here will do.

The child, Nahari, was the pride and joy of Lily's life. Since birthing her daughter, the woman could not stop showering the kid with the love she should have. Of course, he and Sirius were meant to be the girl's godfathers, but with him being a werewolf Lily thought it would be too dangerous. She was always the more cautious, not thinking him as trustworthy as the marauders.

Either way, he was not going to let the child stay here. These muggles would not fuck up his cub's life. That's right cub. The girl was like family, just like James, Sirius, Peter, and lily were. He felt that he was now responsible for the child, and if Sirius were able to, he would help raise her as well.

He watched as his ex-headmaster spoke to Minerva McGonigall, the current Deputy Headmistriss of Hogwarts. From his position on the other side of the hedges, near the muggle house, he could not hear what they were saying. The woman left, and then the girl was placed on the doorstep. Dumbledore put a letter on top of the blankets that covered the child, and then he too left.

Remus came out of his hiding place and plucked the child from the cold doorstep. He ran a hand through the jet black hair, and blinked as her eyes opened. He looked down, and was met with intense green eyes, the color of Avada Kedavra. He was mesmerized by the eyes for a moment, before he aparated away from the muggle street with a soft crack.


	2. 1 Child of Black

Chapter 1 ~ Child of Black

-separater-

A/N: Another idea that I just had to write down.

-separateer-

Remus Lupin stroked Nahari's black hair as he looked down at the child. It had been two days since he 'rescued' her from Lily's muggle relatives. The child woke occasionally, but mostly stayed asleep. He was in the house of Sirius Black, his friend and lover. This was a place Sirius said he would always be welcome, and his grandmother Andromeda and himself did not get along well. She disowned him when she found out he was a werewolf, while his parents tried to hold things together.

They had died in his third year at Hogwarts, and since then, he'd been staying with Sirius at his place. The London Black house wasn't that bad, although it did have its share of dark artifacts. Being a werewolf made him a 'dark creature,' which is why Andromeda was so opposed to the idea to begin with. The darkness in the house did not bother him, and he would not hesitate to teach the girl about it when she was old enough to understand.

He never saw the reason for dark and light wizards to fight so much. The fact that the ministry despised dark wizards and 'dark magical creatures' did not help his views. Not that he would have gone against his friends and fought for you-know-who, but he did not firmly believe in Dumbledore's ideas either. If he had to say what side he was on, it would be neither the light or dark. Magic was just magic, and he was grey for all intense and purposes.

-separater-

The next day he got them both cleaned up and made his way to Gringotts. He planned to adopt the girl, for he did not want Dumbledore to manipulate her. The reason he refused to go along with the old man's plans after Nahari was born, was because he learned of his manipulations. The Potters were given higher security after the prophecy that proclaimed the defeat of the dark lord, a fact, which made him go after them. It was unclear what the old coot wanted to accomplish by this, but he did not trust the man.

"Name." the goblin asked as he came up to the counter.

"Remus Lupin." He said, adjusting the sleeping Nahari in his arms.

"What is it you wish today Mr. Lupin?" the goblin asked.

"I wish to speak with my accountant and I would also like to make some … changes." He said, making sure not to reveal his intentions completely while there were those who could overhear.

"Very well, Mr. Lupin, Banrod will be found right away." The goblin said as he turned to one of his brethren and the second goblin left to fetch Banrod.

He only waited a few moments, and a goblin came up to him.

"Follow me," the creature said as it began to walk down a passageway. Lupin followed, not wanting to get lost even though he knew the way to Banrod's office. When they came to a door with green lettering the goblin stopped and opened it.

"What would you like to do today Mr. Lupin?" the goblin asked, entering the room.

"I would like to do an inheritance test on this girl, and I would also like to adopt her." He said.

"Adopt her? Let us see who we are dealing with …" the goblin said as he brought out a small knife and gave it to the werewolf. He gave Lupin a piece of parchment to let the drops of blood drip onto as well.

Unwrapping the blanket around a small forearm, Remus cut the child's flesh just enough to let a few drops fall onto the parchment. The goblin took the knife when he held it out and gestured for him to read it. He decided it would take less time to get things done if he read the information out loud.

"Name: Nahari Potter-Evans

Age: 1 year 6 months

Parents: Lily Potter-Evans …"

The goblin nodded and gestured for him to continue. What he read next nearly made him drop the parchment in shock.

"… Sirius Black

Blood Adoptions: Yes

Adopted by: Lily Potter-Evans [birth mother] and James Harrison Potter."

"interesting …" the goblin said.

"This is impossible."said Remus.

"The heritage test does not lie. I suggest you go through the rest of it. There might be some other things you may be interested in knowing since you wish to adopt the girl." The goblin told him.

Nodding stiffly, for he was starting to feel numb, he continued reading.

"Heir to the house of Potter, the house of Black, the house of Ravenclaw

Creature status: none as of yet

Abilities: reading auras, extensive control of fire [almost to the level of heliopath]

Glamours: yes, active

Glamours are due to blood adoption from James Potter."

Remus' hands tightened on the parchment for a moment, a surge of pure anger flowing through him. Not only did James and Lily blood adopt Nahari, but Sirius probably did not know. The glamour could probably be to hold things back as well. The soft crying of Nahari brought him out of his thoughts. He forced his grip on the girl to loosen, one which he did not remember allowing to tighten in the first place. He smiled down at her, vowing to fix things for the better.

"What would you like to call her?" the goblin asked as he gently pulled the heritage test from the werewolf's hands. He placed some adoption forms into the grip of the man, hoping it would calm him down a bit.

"Naharri Black." Said Remus.

"Black? If you are adopting her shouldn't you use …"

"I want her to have the last name she should have been entitled to at birth. It will not due to give her my own. With me being a werewolf and all …"

"I see, it shall be done. I cannot allow you to have access to the Blak vault. There is a trust fund set aside for her schooling that Sirius Black wanted only you to be able to withdraw from. He seems to hold you in high regards Mr. Lupin." The goblin said. Remus signed the forms and then the goblin duplicated them.

"When the child is old enough, she may choose to sign the forms herself. This will allow no other to have custody of her." Said the goblin.

"I would like to go under a different name for the time being as well." Said Lupin.

"A different name?" the goblin asked.

"In order to keep her safe. I have my reasons." He replied.

The goblin conjured the paperwork and handed it to him.

"What name will you go by now?"

"William Senarus." Said Remus, thinking of something off of the top of his head. It was something that sounded muggle, and that was all that mattered.

"Alright, I will have these filed, and I hope you and …"

"Naharri." Said Remus.

"Right … you and Naharri, are well." Said the goblin.

-separater-

A few weeks later found Remus and little Naharri in Diagon Alley. The werewolf purchased clothes, toys, some books, and a few other essential things he would need to raise her. He also bought her a rather nice two tailed cat. When they arrived home he placed the black and purple-ish grey cat near the girl.

"What would you like to name him?" he asked his daughter.

"Tails." The girl said happily as she reached for the kitten. It meowed affectionately and rubbed up against her. Remus smiled, knowing that things would be well for the child that was once Nahari Potter. He would make sure of that.

-separater-

A/N: Hope you all liked the first chapter. I am working on the next one. Before I get rants about a female Harry I will say something now. It is not going to stay this way. You will find out what I am talking about in a few chapters … I think.

R and R


	3. 2 Time Changes Us

Chapter 2 ~ Time Changes Us

-separater-

The girl who lived got up and ran a hand through her waist length hair. It had been three years since her father had told her about her parents. This had been a shock, but she was more annoyed than anything. Why did her mother not tell Sirius Black who her father was? Why would they change things like that?

She snapped her avada kedavra eyes open and growled softly. This was a habbit she'd picked up from her father, and she did it more often than he did. It was quite funny really, and she liked to think she was still his cub although not a werewolf herself. Her father did not need to teach her how to be on guard, for she had to learn that the hard way.

When she was three, she discovered something weird. At first she thought it was normal not to be able to see, but when her father asked her to look at something she'd discovered it was not. He told her to look at something that was apparently across the room, and she'd run straight into a wall. That was something she did not want to repeat. And then there had been that time three years after that …

She was walking around the house, and it was one of the days that her father locked himself in the basement. She was bored, and the house elf was making her mad. The random nonsense he usually spouted meant nothing to her. Now that she was older, six years old, it made her mad. Now she knew why her father usually told the elf to leave. He said horrible things about both her and her 'fathers.'

Fed up with the stupid elf she went to find her father. She made her way to the basement and froze at the sounds she heard. There was a lot of growling, and it was something that intrigued her. She pushed open the door and was surprised to hear the growling get louder. Before she could do anything, something lunged for her, knocking her to the ground.

To her credit, she did not scream. The furry body just made her wonder even more. She stroked the fur, hoping that her father would not attack her. He told her of the full moon nights and his werewolf status when she was three, but she had never been able to see –feel—what the wolf was like.

Before she could protest claws dug into her face painfully. Gouges were cut into her skin, and the left side of her face dripped blood in rivulets. She grit her teeth and lashed out with her magic. The use of it she had been practicing for a while now, and it wasn't very powerful. It was enough to shock the wolf, for it cradled her to its chest.

In the morning he'd told her more about being a werewolf. He told her that she probably would have been spared the injury if she could have seen and dodged out of the way. He healed her face, but there was a scar there to this day. From then on, she was to stay away from the basement during the full moon.

She shook her head to focus on the present. She pulled some clothes from her wardrobe and made her way into the bathroom for a shower. She preferred the tighter fitting boys clothing to the horrid girls cut. Her father never complained about it, and in fact, he told her it looked good on her as long as it was a certain color. He said that dark blue, dark green, any shade of purple, and black looked good on her. She could not see, but she trusted him.

After showering, Tails the cat met her in the bedroom. A smile crossed her lips as she picked up the black and purple-ish grey cat. He was her only friend, for her father did not let her out to make friends. This was for her own safety as much as his he assured her. There were people who would love to get their hands on her, and she liked living with her father. Even if Remus Lupin, or rather William Senarus, wasn't her real father she did not want to be taken away from him.

She signed the adoption papers last year to prevent being taken away. Father told her of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, where she would most likely go to school. He wanted to get custody of her, but as long as she signed the papers, he could do nothing. That was the way she liked it.

Now … today was her birthday. She brushed out her hair and braided it. Letting the cat jump onto her shoulders, she left the room. It was time to see her father, and find out what he had in store for her.

-separater-

Two years later …

Remus Lupin sat stiffly in one of the court rooms of the Ministry. Beside him sat Naharri, dressed in a dark purple form fitting boys shirt and black skinny jeans. Her hair fell to halfway between her waist and knees, and he thought it was a good look for her. The clatter of the struggling man in the middle of the room caught both of their attention.

That's right, the reason he was here. Today was the day that he would free Sirius from Azkaban. It was the day that the trial he'd tried to get for his lover finally went through. The official trial was a few weeks prior, but today was the day the final verdict was to be announced. He made sure to get as much evidence as possible on Sirius' innocence, even going as far as to find the culprit of the murder that framed him.

Peter Petigrew was chained to a chair at the front of the room, while Sirius sat chained to another beside him. The Black kept shooting the rat animagus death glares as the other man cowered in his chair. It was the rat that had caught the attention of the werewolf. He was shaking, which caused a rather loud ruckus. For both im and Naharri, him being the werewolf, and her having sensitive hearing due to being blind. No one knew that Peter was an animagus except for Naharri and the last living marauders, a fact which might help Peter unfortunately.

He sneered in the direction of Peter, the traitor …

"The verdict …" the ministry official at the head of the room said. This got the attention of everyone in the room.

"Sirius Orian Black has been declared innocent. He is hereby, dropped of all charges."

The chains around Sirius fell away, but he glared at the rat animagus beside him and did not move.

"Peter Petigrew, you are charged with life imprisonment in Azkaban." The official said.

Sirius stood and popped his back. He looked around the room, spying the form of his werewolf lover almost immediately. He would be able to sense the unique brand of magic the werewolf wielded in almost any crowd. It was a delicate balance of neutral and darkmagic that lured Sirius. He glanced to the side of Remus and saw a girl.

This girl reminded him of Lily, by the eyes alone. The hair, … it looked like …

"Sirius," the official said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You may return to your ancestral home, and unless you make any more trouble you will be left alone."

-separater-

Two days later Sirius and Remus were waiting for Naharri to come downstairs. It was her birthday today, and she was to turn ten. The girl quickly got dressed and allowed Tails to climb onto her shoulders. She left her room and climbed down the stairs.

"Father?" she asked, feeling a bit awkward now that her birth father was here as well.

"Naharri, there is something we need to talk about." Remus said. The girl nodded and sat in the empty armchair. Her father almost always sat on the couch, and she could sense his aura. Sirius' was different, but more like her own. Unlike him, she would embrace the darkness however.

"I …" Sirius said, letting his voice drag out.

"I know who you are. I would like to know a few things." Said Naharri.

"Like what?" asked Sirius. He told Remus of Peter's betrayal and how he was framed the night he came back to the London manor, but the girl was told nothing. He assumed Remus wanted to wait.

"I want to know ... Did she tell you?" asked the girl. Tell him what? Remus had said nothing …

"Tell me what? Who are you talking about?" the Black Lord asked.

"I am your daughter. Lily Evans is my mother." The girl said, blunt as she usually was.

"… daughter …?" Sirius asked, trying not to let his voice crack.

"Lily did not tell you I assume. James Potter blood adopted me, or rather Lily did it without his knowledge." She said.

Sirius' mind was reeling now. Lily had lied to him, and James …

"What did you want to ask? I am sure you did not just want to tell me who you are." He said finally.

"What happened that night? Father told me that Peter was your friend." She said. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. Azkaban did not help his appearance at all.

"Peter told the dark lord where you and … Lily and James were. He was supposed to keep it a secret, but the little rat betrayed us. I found him and challenged him to a duel. He killed thirteen muggles in the area and cut off his finger."

"In order to make it look like he was dead he cut off his finger. I saw him leave in his rat animagus form, and then the ministry was on me. I was arrested and taken to Azkaban." The Black Lord finished. The girl nodded, understanding in her avada kedavra colored eyes.

"That is how you ended up there. There was no trial I assume?"

He nodded.

When she gave no response he turned to Remus for help.

"Do you want to tell him? He was nodding just so you know." Said Remus.

"I figured as much. … Fa-"

"Call me Sirius. I am your father technically, but I would prefer to be called Sirius." The man said.

"Sirius I am blind." She said.

He blinked and then smiled.

"I guess there is a lot we can teach you then." Said the Black Patriarch.

"Wouldn't you like to know …" she said, smirking in his direction. Again, Sirius turned to Remus for help.

"Would you mind sparring with me Sirius." Naharri said, catching him off guard.

"Sure." He said.

In the basement …

Naharri smirked as she got into a fighting stance. They had agreed that Sirius could use magic, considering she was getting pretty good with her wandless magic. This was something that was hard for her, but Remus thought she should learn it. It could have the side effect of making it difficult for her to use a wand when she started school however.

She dodged spells with ease, the training her father gave her paying off. He taught her martial arts, and even sent her to a few sensei to help with some of the harder ones he was unable to teach. She dodged out of the way of a spell and landed gracefully on the ground. She growled and then hissed in pain as a curse sliced open her arm.

"Not bad," she said, not fazed one bit by the fact she was fighting an adult wizard who was once an auror. Sirius grinned and sent another cutting curse at her.

She was caught off guard and fell to the ground. She got up and blood dripped from her face and neck.

"I don't think I will let this continue anymore." She said, her voice slightly deeper than usual. Remus blinked and then paled as he looked into her eyes. They had an orange tinge to them, and he wanted to stop them now. She would only take that as an offense, and lash out at him. He had to be confident in her fighting. She was able to beat him now, she'd proved that a few months ago.

Naharri formed a small disc of fire in one hand while a fire ball was created from thin air in the other. Before Sirius knew what was going on the fire was upon him. It scorched his face a bit, but wasn't really harmful enough to do a lot of damage. The girl was on top of him, taking his wand and pointing it at his face.

"You win," he said, shocked more than anything by the outcome. How could he be beaten by a child? His child, but he had once been one of the best aurors.

"Father? What happened? I don't remember anything …" Naharri asked. The werewolf was ready for this. She'd never used fire like that before, but she had warmed up her own body when it was very cold. She was old enough to know.

"You have a great deal of control over fire. Or well … you have that potential." Remus said.

"Like … a heliopath … Like those I read in the library?"

"Yes." He told her, helping her to her feet.

-separater-

A/N:

The next chapter will have her going to Hogwarts. I wanted to establish some changes, and how certain characters will react in this chapter.

R and R


	4. 3 Joining the Right Side

Chapter 3 ~ Joining the Right Side

-separater-

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do however own Naharri and some of the concepts in the story.

Warnings: OOc-ness, girl Harry, [only for part of the series] created concepts, language, gore, yaoi, [eventually] cross-dressing/transgender

Pairings: [future] Naharri/Tom R or Voldemort, Draco/Blaise, Ron/Hermione, and will probably pair Ginny with someone. I don't like her so …

Right …:

Light bashing, Dumbles bashing, Weasley bashing, only semi-insane Voldemort, and I cannot stress this enough … girl Harry, albeit it a bad ass one.

-separater-

It was nearly a year later when she got her Hogwarts letter. Remus and Sirius took her to Diagon Alley for her school supplies. She picked up books, potions ingredients, and some treats for Tails. It wasn't until she stepped into Madam Malkins robe shop that she met anyone her own age. Her father and Sirius followed, but they left her to be measured for school robes while they went to look for a new wardrobe for her. She'd grown out of her other clothes.

After being fussed over by the shop owner a voice asked,

"What's your name?"

"Naharri Black." She answered, wondering who this boy was.

"I am Draco Malfoy. A Black? Who are your parents?" the boy asked, curious. The name, was actually weird enough for people to not be able to tell her gender. That's how she liked it, and the boys clothing she wore helped too. He would have no idea …

Before she could answer or Draco could ask anything else Sirius and Remus came over to her.

"Find someone your own age?" asked Sirius.

"yes Sirius. This is Draco Malfoy." Said Naharri.

"Malfoy? You Lucius' son?" asked Sirius.

"yes, Lucius is my father. From the looks of it you are a Black. Sirius Black." Said Draco.

"Yes, we have to go." Said Remus, gesturing toward the owner to get the price for their purchase tallied up.

"Leaving so soon Naharri Black?" asked Draco.

"I still have some things to do before going to Hogwarts." Replied the girl, following the sound of Remus' footsteps as he left the room. They paid for the clothing and then made their way to the wand shop.

"Ms. Black, I was wondering when I would meet you." Said Olivander as they entered.

"yes … that is my name … How did you know?" she asked.

"You may look rather masculine and with those clothes you can fool most, but not me. You are here for a wand … try this one. Holly and Unicorn hair …" he said, giving her a box. She opened it and pulled out the wand inside. When she waved it sparks flew and hit a glass ornament on the cashier's desk.

"Not that one." Olivander said.

She shook her head and gave him the wand. They tried a number of wands but none of them worked. A large pile was stacked behind Olivander, but he did not seem uneasy at all.

"Let's try this one. Holly and Phoenix feather …" he said, handing her a wand. This one was still wrong.

"That one neither … I was so sure …" he said. Sirius had to hold back laughter. He remembered being quite difficult to find a wand for when he was in his first year.

"I think … maybe … this one … yew and dragon heart string … 12 ½ inches …" Olivander said, passing her a box.

When I touched the wand it was warm. I waved it, feeling magic flowing freely and it was so right.

"That's the one! The yew is normally for dark spells. Are you dark Ms. Black?"

"Not exactly." I said, and it was true. I would call myself neutral right now, just like my father. Being dark at the moment wasn't exactly a good thing.

-separater-

At King's Cross Sirius and Remus stood beside me. I could hear many voices, but there was one that stood out.

"That's the Weasley Matriarch." Said Remus.

"Weasley?" I asked.

"They have a lot of kids. I think it's seven or something. We never really got along very well." Sirius said.

"Just you or the 'gang?'" I asked.

"Peter was the only one who got along with them. He was a brown-nosing fool. I wonder how he became one of us in the first place …" Sirius said. I growled softly and started walking in the direction the barrier should be. This was going to be an interesting year.

On the other side a boy started to talk to me.

"What's your name?" he asked. I sighed, I was going to have to use my 'adoptive' name now, but technically it wasn't true … Could I get away with not using the surname and still have people believing that I was the girl-who-lived? Not that I wanted that fame, but maybe …

"Naharri Black." I told him.

"Black? I guess … I am looking for someone …" he said.

"Who?"

"I am supposed to find the child-who-lived." Said the boy.

"Who are you? I gave you my name … it's only customary …" I said, putting a bit of seduction into my actions. Whether I was thought a boy or girl, my father taught me it could get you a long way. Not that I would use it often.

"… I … I am Ron Weasley." He said. I smirked.

"You found the one you are looking for." I said.

"Wha? That's … you're not …"

"Sometimes I think people are so stupid." I said, brushing the fringe out of my forehead. The lightning bolt scar stood proudly against my somewhat tanned skin. Ron gasped and then grabbed my arm.

"I want to be your friend. … Naha …"

"It's Naharri, and no I will not associate with you unless it's absolutely necessary." I said.

"What … Why?"

"I do not like weasels." I said as I left him there.

I could feel Draco's aura come toward me as I made my way toward the train.

"That was bloody brilliant. I hate the Weasleys myself. There is the Malfoy-"

"I am aware of the grudge." I said, my voice a bit harsher than I meant.

"i-"

"Sorry, I am just a bit annoyed. Why can't people believe what is right in front of their face?" I asked, closing my eyes and growling inaudibly.

"Who knows, that's a mystery to all of us." Said Sirius as he came up behind me. I could feel Remus nearby too.

"I think it's stupid that I tell someone who I am, and they don't believe me." I said.

"What did you tell them?" asked Father.

"That I am the child-who-lived." I said.

"Really?" Draco asked.

I blew my bangs out of my face and turned to him. He gasped and then lightly touched my wrist. This was a bit more tolerable than the weasel, but still not something I wanted to deal with. The only people allowed to touch me are father and Sirius. I removed his hand and glared at him.

"Does everyone have to try and touch me, knowing who I am? What the fuck is so special about this? It's not like I remember what I am supposed to be famous for." I said, my voice nearly hissing.

Draco grasped my wrist, and I could feel him shuddering. Okay …

"You … I …"

"Be careful Naharri, there might be things that you can do that will attract people to you worse than others." Father said into my ear. Thankfully Draco didn't hear it, for that would be hard to explain.

"Like what?" I whispered.

"I am not completely sure …" he said.

"Even I felt that." Said Sirius.

"Right …" I said.

I dropped Draco's hand and started off toward the train. After getting hugs from both Sirius and Father I went aboard. Draco was close behind me and he followed me to a compartment. I turned around and glared at him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I want to get to know you better. You seem like a decent person." He said.

"Sure … I am certain your father would approve."I said scathingly.

"He would if you were a Slytherin. You just might be …"

"Who the fuck knows. I won't know that until the feast tonight. Will you and the rest of the fucking world stop annoying me?" I asked.

"I guess I can leave you lone for a while. There are some people that I want to talk to. I guess I'll see you later Naharri."

"See you around … Draco."

If he was surprised by the use of his given name he did not comment on it.

A girl came into the compartment fifteen minutes after Draco had left. I was reading a book I'd translated into braille when the knock came. Without waiting for an answer the girl came in. Her perfume was nearly putrid with how much of it she was wearing.

"… have you seen a toad? Neville hear's lost one." She asked. Neville? Then I concentrated and could feel another aura, this one very weak.

"No." I said, going back to my reading. The girl huffed and dragged the boy, Neville, out of the compartment.

Half an hour later Ron came into the compartment. I recognized the aura and slammed my book shut.

"What the fuck do you want Weasel?" I asked.

"… I just wanted …"

"I don't fucking care," I said.

"Ronny-kins,"

"Come with us," two voices said almost in unison. I blinked and then flashed a smirk in the direction Ron should be. He growled and huffed as he was taken away.

Draco came in an hour later. I was about to snap at him when I noticed the foreign aura near him.

"I would like you to meet Blaise Zabini. Blaise this is Naharri Black, the child-who-lived." Said Draco.

"Nice to meet you." Said Blaise as he shook my hand. He did not seem to be too bad.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" asked the Zabini boy. I had never really thought about it much before.

Now that you mention it …

"Probably Ravenclaw or Slytherin." I said.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"How do you figure that?" Blaise asked.

"I like reading and learning, and then there is the fact that people with Gryffindor traits don't seem to get along well with me." I said.

"Really?" Blaise asked.

"That Weasel will most likely be in Gryffindor. From what I've read about them … that's where he'll probably end up." I said.

Draco and Blaise exited the compartment and went somewhere else after that. Ron came back, seeming furious.

"Why did you let them bloody take me with them!" he nearly shouted, the noise making me cover my sensitive ears.

"Shut the fuck up Weasel." I said.

"Why should I … I should curse you-"

"already ahead of you … ColoVari." I said, casting the spell without a wand.

The kid was so stupid, he probably wouldn't know it was advanced magic I shouldn't be able to perform as a … before a first year. He squeaked as his hair grew out and turned pink. I came up to him and pulled on the hair.

"This suits you Weasley." I said as I pushed him out of the compartment. The best part about that spell, he, nor anyone else, could remove it. I made sure of that, and a simple 'finite' would do nothing.

-separater-

I was glad when we finally got to the castle. The man who instructed us to get into small boats had a weird aura. It was almost as if he was hiding his magic …

Either way, he wasn't too bad, although his English was nothing to be desired. I closed my eyes and tried to stay calm as I sat in a boat with the weasel. Draco and Blaise were in another boat, and I was just unlucky to have the girl who asked about the toad pull me into the same boat with Neville and Weasel.

Draco and Blaise came up to me as Professor McGonigall left us just inside the castle walls.

"I trust you can tell the wrong sort apart … but just in case …" Draco said as he grabbed my hand and shook it.

"… right if I end up in Slytherin I will be sure to find you." I said. Sometimes I wondered if he was only talking to me because I was the child-who-lived. There was a possibility that was not the case, for he talked to me in the robes shop …

"I am here as well. Unlike Draco, I will befriend you no matter which house you end up in." said the Zabini boy. I nodded and then the Professor came bak.

She explained how the sorting worked and we were led into the Great Hall. Immediately the sound and various auras assaulted my senses. I clutched my head and pressed down on the pendant hidden underneath my robes. It was shaped like a wolf, and its purpose was to dull auras and sounds until I could block them out myself. Father gave it to me when I turned seven, and it was rather useful.

"Granger, Hermione." McGonigall said as I could hear the girl walking to the stool. Only a few seconds after the hat touched her head …

"Gryffindor!"

I scoffed and pressed down a bit harder on the wolf pendant, the clapping making things worse. I was going to have such a headache later …

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Slytherin!"

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Nahari."

"That is not my name." I hissed.

"That is what we have on the roster …" McGonigall said.

"I would think that a professor would respect my wishes and call me by my rightful name." I said bitterly.

"What is your name then?" she snapped.

"Naharri Black." I said. I had wondered why my name wasn't called before …

"Fine, Black, Naharri."

"Very interesting …" the hat said as I put it on.

"Whatever the fuck you do … not Gryffindor." I hissed.

"Why not … that is where-"

"I will not be a filthy lion …" I snapped.

"Alright … this is hard. I see loyalty for your parents …"

"I am not a fucking Hufflepuff."

"I see … I also see a thirst for knowledge … but that is not right either … Better be … Slytherin!"

I held back a sigh as I made my way over to the Slytherin table. That took way too fucking long.

I could feel eyes on me as I was eating. I made sure to close my eyes as I tried to figure out who it was. Father and Sirius explained about wizards who could read minds, a skill which as called Legilimancy. They told me that Dumbledore could use it, and therefore, I should be cautious. They said it was too soon to teach me how to fully prevent it, but they did start teaching me. One way, was to not look directly into the eyes of the wizard in question.

-separater-

Later that night I climbed the stairs to the Slytherin boys dorm. Father and Sirius had agreed with me on this. It was much better and safer for me to masquerade as a boy. Even Dumbledore would surely have trouble figuring out I was not a boy. Besides … girls were infinitely annoying and I did not want to be around them any more than I had to.

-separater-

A/N:

That ends this chapter. I hope people are actually liking this. I am working on the next chapter already.

R and R


End file.
